The Adventures of Ryan and Matt
by Mr.skitzo
Summary: Ryan and Matt are two people looking for adventure, and along the way find friends, enemies, and everything in between. Rated T for violence and possibly some swears and mild language. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ryan's beginning

"Next time maybe you'll try coming into clan wars with more than black armour," said Ryan as he walked past the cage. He took it out of his backpack and ran it up and down the bars, making an obnoxious noise.  
"Please stop," said one of the people in the cage sullenly.  
"Alright. And you'll be pleased to know I have no need for any of your items, and I can guarantee that if I sold all of them at top price, it would make hardly a change in my great wealth," said Ryan, looking sly. Everyone who wasn't looking through the rock and lava orb in the cage looked up at him, with hopeful looks on their faces, but most of them went back to sulking when they saw the look on his face, now just annoyed. "But since mine is a torturous being, I would like you all to forfeit only one thing each. Your allegiance to me."  
"Alright, whatever, just give us our stuff back."  
"Thank you. Just add me to your friend's lists, and I'll enlist each of you as privates in my clan. You may call me Lord Ryan." he said with a smirk as he dumped the contents of his bag over the bars. Just at that moment the final member of the enemy's now converted clan came running up to him. "You're friends will brief you on your new situation. The last look on the level 37's face was confusion and then surprise as Ryan thrust his blade into his heart, defeating him without breaking a sweat.

**(A/N) A small taste of things to come... Just kidding! Ryan owning newbies in clan wars all the time wouldn't really be much of a fic now would it? This short chapter was just to start off the fic and to start piecin****g togther Ryan's character. I'll introduce Matt (me) ASAP, but I don't want to rush it. Please subscribe to this fic and review knowing I've already got plot development in mind, I just haven't written it. I look forward to seeing you in chapter two!**


	2. Meeting the gods

**Hey, I survived until Chapter 2, obviously a stunning achievement. In this chapter, I'll try to get as close as I can to meeting Matt (i.e. Me). If you can give me a ranger (name, description, and level) I'd love to put him in my fic to complete the combat triangle. BTW In the first chapter I bunched the lines between paragraphs, and I'm definitely not doing that again.**

* * *

Ryan was feeling quite vain today. He had just acquired plenty of new recruits for his clan, and had spent the rest of the day owning noobs in free - for - all dangerous and taking their stuff, and he had actually gotten a decent amount by selling it. But perhaps in the eyes of the Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix, he was a bit _too_ vain. He was walking north from Falador to mine in the Dwarven Mines, and maybe own some Black Knights.

He had just finished resting by a musician, leaving no tip, and started on his way again, when a weird black orb with three violet rings rotating around it appeared in front of him. It had a dark aura about it and Ryan was just deciding he wanted nothing to do with it when it started to morph into a much larger oval. It started growing six stubs, two out the long ends of the oval, and the other four straight down. One stub at one end grew to a point while the other grew shorter and blunter, and started developing features.

By the time the orb had reached this state, Ryan was running full-speed for the Dwarven Mines, where he hoped he could find refuge.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" Ryan looked over his shoulder to see that the orb had taken it's most developed shape. The four stubs had grown longer and developed claws. The Short, large stub had become a head, with spines running from it to the other stub, now a tail. It had developed a scaly texture, and the rings had just faded. A black dragon. He knew he couldn't face it like this, not ready for battle, with just a rune pick-axe. He ran as fast as he could. He knew he wouldn't make for he had to double back to from the bridge over that ledge to get into the dwarven mines, but the dragon could just fly over. He quickly turned around so he could see where the dragon was, and turned the rest of his body around with a 180-degree jump. He swiftly took out his wand and drew a circle around himself with the magical chalk. The dragon was closing in. He replaced his wand in his backpack, and flipped through the pages of his spellbook. There! Lumbridge home teleport!

"Homa Lumbrica Teleporta-!" He was hit with the sensation of flying. Was this what it felt like? he hadn't used this noobish spell in so long! He then had the sensation of falling, he hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him, and then everything went black.

* * *

"I know, but I just wish it would happen sooner. RuneScape needs less people like he is now and more people like he's going to be!"

"You must be patient, Za- wait, I think he's waking up!" Ryan's eyes slowly opened. Three men we're standing over him. One was dressed all in red and black, one in blue and white, and the third in all green. "Hello there Ryan." said the man in blue and white. Ryan noticed he had a long white beard and a friendly face. "May I help you up?"

"You old coot! He can get up himself! The man in red and black poked him with something sharp. He turned his head and saw the man was holding a Zamorak Godsword. Impressive. But this one was glowing with a dark aura, the same he'd seen around the orb before it became a dragon. What did all this mean. That aura... it meant something. If only he could...Wait! He knew this! It was part of school. Any object surrounded by a dark aura is of, created by, and controlled Zamorak!

"Yo-...You..," he stammered. "If your- he lifted a finger at the God of Chaos. "Then you guys must be - my god!"

"Slow, isn't he, _Saradomin_?" Zamorak let out a chuckle. "Are you sure this weak - hearted kid is going to be-"

"Oh come now Zamorak, don't spoil it for him!"** (Or for you guys)** said Guthix, who had been silent all this time.

"Yeah, whatever. Sara, put him in his place already, I have a war - beginning scheduled at 4."

"Not if I can help it you bloodthirsty- oh not now," said Saradomin. "Ryan, you must remember this. One day you will change. You will change much. This will be like puberty, it shall not be an overnight change, but it will be a drastic one. Your adventure starts there," He pointed East, towards the monastery. There you shall heal your wounds-"

"Honestly, not to be rude, but couldn't you just heal me? I mean, you being _gods _and all?"

"We can't help you on your quest, we can only give you advice."

"Oh. OK. I guess I'll be heading to the monastery then. Bye."

"Goodbye, Ryan." said Saradomin as the three gods faded away.

Ryan got up and started walking towards the monastery. He had been walking for a good two minutes when he spasmed. He hit the ground and assessed himself. He seemed fine, and he realized the source of the spasm. The full force had hit him. He had just had a chat with the RuneScape gods.

* * *

**Little known fact: monasteries in medieval times were used as hospitals as well as rest stops and farms.**


	3. Meeting Matt

**Halleluyah, I've once again survived another chapter! Since I got closely enough to meeting Matt last chapter, I'll do this one mostly from his POV.**

**

* * *

**

Matt thought. "_Do I honestly love Saradomin this much? As to slave away, day after day, dawn 'till dusk, farming, treating patients, tending to guests, writing scriptures? _Yes, of course he did, what was he talking about? He just wished Brother Peter would let him be a missionary! But no, Matt had to "Prove himself". He had been working day in and day out for like, fourteen months-

"Brother Matthew! Your medical skills are needed in the field to the East!" Darn straight! He was the best medic around!

"Very well, meet me there with my medical supplies!" Man, why couldn't he just be left to his inner turmoil? He stuck his hoe in the ground and took off at a brisk pace toward the East fields. He wondered who it was this time. Probably some cocky noob who tried to get deep into the dwarven mine and was maimed by some scorpions or something. He passed the monastery on his left. There was Brother Eric, the one who had alerted him. He ran up to Matt carrying his medical supplies.

"Matthew, the patient needs your help, _urgently._" He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, cheez-its and donut-holes, don't get your robe in a bunch..." Matthew muttered as he took off sprinting toward where several monks had already assembled. "Everyone get the heck outta my way! Medical Pro comin' through! He said, and the monks parted for him. What he saw beyond them was not what he had expected. A kid that looked a lot like a noob, for he had no armour, and was wielding nothing except a rune pickaxe. That was the first oddity. When Matt looked at the young man, he noticed his level - 138! How had a pro like this become so... maimed? He had scratches all over his body, including three parallel ones diagonal across his chest, each very deep. The man was moaning something about his ribs. Matt ran his hand gently along the man's midsection. Nothing peculiar, aside from the scratches. Just in case, he flipped the man on his side...

"My god..!" exclaimed Matt. Where the man had been laying in the grass there was a large pool of blood, much larger than any scratch could've made. The man's back was soaked in blood, and all contorted, with even pieces of bones sticking out. A lesser man than Matt's lunch would've have made a reappearance right then and there, and a few of them did. There was no time to lose. All of a sudden there was nothing in the world except the man and himself, no distractions. Matt noticed the man was awake. He put the sleeper hold on him, but not before he could cast him one last pleading look. He wouldn't let him down. He first took two bottles of antiseptic and dripped them on the jist of the scratches. He put some on a cloth and rubbed it, up and down, across the jagged surface of his back, until what skin there was was raw. He propped the man up on his butt and wrapped roll after roll of gauze around his body. His arms were so tired... but he needed to do this! !but his eyelids were so heav-

* * *

**What will happen? Will Ryan survive? Will Matt wake up? Will I think of a better swear for Matt than Cheez-its and donut-holes? Yes, Yes, and heck no!**


	4. Quest started!

**What's up guys, Mr. Skitzo back with the fourth installment of TAORAM! I now have at least three chapters worth of happenings behind my face! I've just been so busy with school I haven't had much time to write! Hang in there, I'm off June 8th!  


* * *

**

"Brother Matthew? Brother Matthew?" sounded a worried voice. Matt slowly opened his eyes. He was in the monastery's hospital, a place he knew well, except never from this angle. Brother John was standing over him.

"Where's that guy?" asked Matt, referring of course to the guy he had attempted to heal.

"You saved his life." said John with a smile. It was only when Matt's shoulders relaxed when he realized they had been tight to the brink of snapping with worry that he hadn't been able to save him. But who exactly did he save?

"Is the boy awake?" inquired Matt.

"He's been for quite some time now. Right now he's walking around. He said it was to stretch his legs, but I suspect something's troubling him. Perhaps you can ask him."

"Why bother? He's just gonna stay here and heal for a few days and then be off without so much as a thank-you!" exclaimed Matthew.

"Not this one. He has... just something about him. He's different."

"That's what you say every time." said Matt while he rolled his eyes.

"Well, okay, but could you still figure out what's bothering him? I'm curious."

"Yeah, whatever," said Matt as he sat up.

"That's the spirit," said John sarcastically as he strolled away.

**Quest started: The Mystery man.**

* * *

**Insanely short chapter! sorry it's super short but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to let my fans I'm still alive!****  
**


	5. The chapter after 4

**FART! Musta been you... Yo g-fizzle, I'm not even gonna tell you the name of this fanfiction, just because you farted.

* * *

**

"Barrel roll!" shouted Matt as he did a somersault down the roof and lept to to the next one, just grabbing the edge and inching along the edge. He dropped through the window, where he found Ryan sitting and reading a book. "Yo son!" shouted Matt.

"That doesn't sound very religious," said Ryan as he closed his book and looked up smiling. "Hey man, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it!"

"Seriously, anything I can do for you, I got at least three bil. in the bank, and I know plenty of women who might do you a favor after your solitude, if you know what I mean."

"Well that doesn't sound very religious," mocked Matt. "Hey, I might, but I got rules. I can't really own anything, plus I took a vow of chastity.

"That sucks, man. Why do you stay here?"

"Well, because I want to praise Saradomin. If it were up to me, I'd be a mercenary!"

"So, why not?" asked Ryan.

"Well, it's up to the abbot, and according to him, I'm not _'ready'_ yet. It sucks. But getting back on track, there is one thing I'd like from you."

"You name it,... What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Matt. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

"I'm Ryan. Anyway what was it you wanted?"

"Well this may sound stupid, but John said it looked like something was troubling you. I mean it seems really stupid since it you won't be here much longer and all, but stupid Mr. Skitzo up there decided to turn it into a quest, and hate to leave quests hanging." Ryan took a breath and looked down.

"Yeah, there is something that's been troubling me since I got here."

"Hang on a second, you never told me how someone like you got hurt."

"Yeah, I supposed I should start with that."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Yeah, not really... Anyway, I think most of the time from now on I'm going to stick with short but mostly frequent updates. Yargh, I be seein' ya later, maties! YARGH!**


End file.
